Do not judge a book by its cover
by Hank-Tank
Summary: A story about a girl who gets thrown into the world of Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters exept Jenna (hopefully) and I am also not the owner of the Harry Potter world. All of my wishes to J.K. Rowling for creating something that incredible!

Do not judge a book by its cover

Chapter One

My fingers couldn't move. They just couldn't. This application could be one of the biggest steps of my life. Was architecture really the right way to go? No one could tell and I felt my stomach twinge. No, this was not right. Clearly my stomach told me otherwise and knew that I had one other option left, which I had avoided for exactly five years: Hogwarts.

As usual, I had gotten my letter at the age of eleven but as dumb as I was back then I sent a letter back and replied Professor McGonagall myself, telling her that I wanted to go to school in the muggle world. She wrote another letter in which she asked me why. I told her that I had some brilliant friends that I didn't want to be separated from. She understood and told me that I could come to Hogwarts any time I wanted to.

Now it suddenly hit me. I should go to Hogwarts.

Making the decision and telling my parents wasn't the easiest part. I would have so much catching up to do! The idea of flying from Sweden to England and enter a boarding school from a community I had never visited was not one of my most brilliant plans my dad confessed to me. I agreed but I was still determined. I was going to England. First, I would have to write a letter to professor McGonagall. What would I write? "Hey Minerva! It has been a long time since I got my letter but I would like to come to Hogwarts and learn some magic". No. That was not it. I searched in my box of old letters and at last I found the old Hogwarts envelope written in green ink. I took it to the kitchen, got a larger envelope and some paper and started writing a letter. I wrote down my motives for wanting to start at Hogwarts. I told her that I was up for all the extra homework that I would get and that I had read the Harry Potter books and knew at least some thing about the wizarding world. I finished with that I was good at making friends and fitting in, so starting in a year where the students had known each other for five years wouldn't be a problem. When I had finished my letter I put it in the envelope together with my old Hogwarts letter in case the people at Hogwarts needed proof. I took the envelope and went to the post office and hoped that it would get through to McGonagall.

The following days were torture. I had to tell my best friend Emma that I would be leaving for a boarding school in England. I told her it was a really fancy school, that it was a lifetime opportunity and that we would still see each other on the summer vacation just to make the whole situation soften up a little. I also had to pack. Do not underestimate the toughness of packing. It was a wonder that everything fitted into two bags.

A week later after sending the letter, an owl flew down our chimney and dropped a letter on our table. I recognized the elegant handwriting and the green ink. It felt like a déjà vu.

"Dear Ms. Emerson,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary book and equipment. Term begins on September the 1st. We await your owl by no later than July the 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress"

Wow.

I sent a simple note back with the owl saying "I'm coming".

That was chapter one! I know that it is quite short but it is my first fanfiction and I got stuck alot. I hope to make the following chapters a bit longer!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the late update! I will try my hardest to upload the chapters as quickly as possible. I made this chapter a bit longer than the one before ( I know... The first one was awfully short...). Hope you enjoy! Please review as well if you've got any time :D

I do NOT own any of the characters or the Harry Potter world in whole. Though I hope I have the right to be the owner of Jenna XD

Do not judge a book by its cover

Chapter Two

I was walking towards platform 9 and 10 with a bunch of nervous first years. I, like the first years was also very nervous and I started to doubt my decision. Slowly I spotted children with their families sprinting through the brick wall. It looked odd but it was quite interesting to finally see how it worked. I pushed my trolley forward and started to run towards the wall. I would have thought that it would be hard sprinting towards a wall, but it felt kind of natural.

Amazingness hit me when I saw the Hogwarts Express. With its bright red colour, deafening sound coming from the engine and the enormous amount of students boarding the train I was struck still. After a few seconds I regained control over my legs and started walking in the direction of the train. Suddenly a little girl ran past me with a bare distance of about a centimeter. I tripped and my handbag and all my precious chocolate frog cards that I had gotten from my parents fell out on the platform floor. Suddenly a very deep and angry voice spoke.

- Lily Luna Potter! Watch out where you run and help the poor girl whom you knocked down.

I froze. The little girl that had run past me before came skipping back and started helping gathering all the scattered cards. I hadn't noticed the bright red hair and the hazel eyes the little girl had. I had always known that the Harry Potter series were real and that J.K Rowling herself was a close friend to the Potter family but never in my life I would have thought that her descriptions were that exact. Lily Potter was a perfect mix between the two parents.

She must have noticed me staring.

– Hi! My name is Lily, she said.

– Hello, I said back.

– I have never seen you before and trust me, I've almost met everyone in the wizarding community, she said eyeing me from top to toe.

– Uhmm..., I mumbled.

– What's your name? Are you here to say goodbye to someone? You don't live in England do you? Why do you have two suitcases with you?

I wrote a mental note that little Ms. Potter was very straight forward. In this case having a very good memory was a large advantage.

– My name is Jenna, I'm here to start at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I live in Sweden but I am a british citizen and I'm not really allowed to use magic yet so couldn't use a spell to make all my stuff fit into only one suitcase, I answered rapidly and swore to myself that I hadn't talked slower.

– You are the first person I have ever met that can answer Lily's interrogating questioning, a small boy with bright blonde hair and blue eyes said.

– Oh, I answered and blushed. After a couple of seconds I noticed that I was still staring at the boy who I figured must be Lysander Scamander because of the looniness in his voice and his extraordinary features.

– Lets go Lily, he said and dragged the girl towards her parents.

I locked eyes with Mrs. Potter who gave my an apologetic look and turned around.

There I stood, all by myself, not being able to move. I had just met more than half of the Potter family, the favorite characters in my favorite book. Once again I made my stiff legs move and I boarded the train.

Finding a compartment was harder than I would have thought because everything was full. I walked to the far end of the train meeting giddy people everywhere. I myself was very tired after the flight and just wanted to sleep. Seeing everyone being very happy to see their friends again was fun but at the same time sad because there was no one who was waiting to see me. Finally I spotted an empty compartment almost at the end of the train. I lifted my suitcases and put them on the shelf above me. With relief I could sit down and fall asleep. My sleep didn't last too long because of a third-year who yelled right outside my compartment door. I decided to put on my school robes in case I would fall asleep again.

Trees, bushes and flowers were blurred as the train sped past them at an incredible speed. I pulled down one of my suitcases, opened it and grabbed some of my many school books. Usually a student would get a list of all the books for their specific year but I had gotten a list of all the books from year one to six. I had a lot of catching up to do. Headmaster McGonagall had questioned wether or not I could keep up with all the homework plus the extra studying. I had told her that my photographic memory was the thing that would decide if it worked out or not. This far it had worked fine. At home I had gone through all the books that came with the first year and now I was half through the second year books. Because of my amazing memory I remembered almost everything that the books said. I didn't like studying at all actually but I knew I just had to read a text one time to be able to recall it perfectly. I thought of this as my special power. My father had always told me that I had gotten this power from him but every time my mother stood behind and pointed with a proud finger at herself. I believed her after seeing how many OWLs my father had gotten compared to my mother. Both my parents were magicians but ever since I said no thanks to going to Hogwarts they decided that they wouldn't use any more magic just so that I would get a muggle childhood. They've almost succeeded but I have caught them using magic a several times when they didn't know I was there. When I told them that I had decided to go to Hogwarts they were really surprised but also glad. They must have known that I couldn't avoid the wizard blood that was in me forever. The largest problem that we were about to face was the whole practicing magic thing. I was an underage witch, we knew that, but was I still allowed to use magic at all? We sent a letter to Headmaster McGonagall and she sent a letter to the Ministry. They wrote that I was allowed to pick up magic with a certain certificate that I would receive at the sorting ceremony.

The train stopped and I stepped outside. It was raining so I put on my yellow raincoat. Because of that I had been sitting in the back of train I now found myself in the back of the line that led to the carriages. Suddenly someone pulled my arm and dragged me towards the line with the first years.

– I'm not a first year! I shouted.

– No, but you're a newbie, the man with the black hair and brown eyes said.

I stared at him wondering who he was.

– Who are you? I asked, the words popping out before I could stop them.

– I'm Dean Thomas. Gamekeeper at Hogwarts, Mr. Thomas answered.

He put me at the far end of the line. I sat down trying to fit in with the short first years but I failed because of my bright, shining raincoat. People in the other line started whispering and pointed at me. I didn't really care what anyone thought of me but it might be a good thing to try and fit in a little bit. I saw the carriges leave one by one while I stood there waiting for my line to move. A couple of minutes passed and suddenly I woke up. Had I fallen asleep? I needed someone to keep me awake and knew exactly who would be up for the task. Emma picked up immediately when I called and we talked about how my trip had been and what I thought about the new school.

After about a quarter of an hour all the carriages had left and my line started moving towards the boats. I sat alone in mine as we left the shore. The great black lake stretched itself further than I had imagined. I let my fingers touch the surface of the water and it was ice cold. When I tilted my head upwards I saw the amazingly high and big castle with all its tiny windows. It stretched high above the water standing on a large cliff. I felt a tear of joy dropping from my chin. Oh no! That is not a tear. It was drool! I quickly closed my mouth, looked around to see if someone had watched me. My eyes met with little Lily and she smiled goofily at me. I responded with a stiff smile and turned my attention once again towards the castle. Ironically you could say that it was a magical place. I looked around and saw how all the first years looked kind of dreamy. I once again looked at Ms. Potter sitting in the front boat smiling widely. I laughed a bit to myself and continued staring at the castle.

We were getting closer and closer and I felt my nervousness growing. The boats stopped at the shore and I put my foot in the soft sand. The main door opened and there stood Headmaster McGonagall. All the first years plus me followed her up to the doors of the Great Hall. We got the usual introduction and she lined us up in a neat line. She put me in the back and told me not to enter directly with the first years. I stared at her and she said:

– Is something wrong Ms. Emerson?

– I didn't think that I would walk in all alone, I mumbled.

– I can ask Mr. Thomas here to walk you in, she said and nodded towards Mr. Thomas who stood behind me. He looked a bit irritated.

– No thank you, I answered.

The first years went inside and I was left alone in the hallway. I heard the headmaster call up all the new students. I made up a small step dance while waiting. I didn't have any reason to be nervous really. I would just have to walk all by myself, all the way to the the teachers table in front of the whole school, only hearing my clumsy feet scrape across the floor. Surely I wouldn't fall. Or would I?

– Stop thinking you idiot! I told myself.

At the same moment the large oak doors opened and had never been more frightened in my whole life.

Everyone was staring as I walked into the Great Hall. Hundreds of eyes followed every step I took towards the staff table. Some of the professors smiled at me while others just had blank faces.

– Jenna Emerson, McGonagall said.

I stepped up and sat down on the stool. McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on my head and I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

– Hmm, the hat said.

– A brilliant mind but also quite lazy. Can cooperate perfectly and is up for almost every challenge. Two Ravenclaw parents both whom are muggle born.

I sat silent as the Hat continued to mumble. I wanted the whole thing over with. Concentrating on what the Hat said was difficult because all I could think about was which house I most wanted to be in, which in my case was none. When I thought about it I would fit perfectly in every house. I loved to try and be friends with as many people as possible and build trust towards them. As the Hat had said I could cooperate perfectly which made me a quite good candidate to the Hufflepuff house. I was clever and I knew so. No point in denying it. But just because both my parents had been in Ravenclaw didn't mean that I favoured it. I did not hold a grudge towards any of the houses and I didn't have any friends who I wanted to be sorted with. I didn't know if I was brave but if I was faced with a problem I would always try and solve it before giving up. I looked towards the Gryffindor table. Before I knew it I started counting the red heads along the table. I once again locked eyes with Ms. Potter and we smiled towards each other. My eyes were traveling further down the table when I saw a boy with black messy hair throw a piece of paper in the head of a Slytherin. I saw professor McGonagall tense a bit and I knew that the boy was in trouble. The tossed paper that apparently held a stone and a message had hit a boy with platinum blonde hair and striking grey eyes. Scorpius Malfoy. It had to be. Maybe I would be sitting at the Slytherin table soon. I had thought about it a lot at home and many times I had come to the conclusion that Slytherin would be the right house for me. It wasn't such a bad house after all. The house held children with great ambition and everyone knew, or their parents did at least, what they wanted in the future. I myself wanted to get rich. By working hard of course. And then I would give away a lot of money to charity. But not all of it. I was a loyal friend and could be trusted. I did have some enemies. Some people I just couldn't stand, but that I kept to myself.

I'd lost track of time but as I peeked slightly from under my eyelid I could see all the students dull expressions and knew that at least five minutes had past. How long would this take? Did it usually take this long? I just wanted to get it over with but the hat on my head kept me sitting. I crossed my legs and started thinking about old memories. My old school came to my mind and I thought of the pranks me and my friends used to pull on the teachers. Once, Emma and I had pretended to be sick just to get a day off from school but my parents saw through our little act I was grounded for a month. I had thought it was unfair but I kept my mouth shut because another month could've been on its way.

– I see... the Hat said.

– I've sorted someone just like you before. I know where to put you now. GRYFFINDOR! the Hat yelled.

The Gryffindor table cheered as I stood up and walked towards it. I saw a tall boy who mouthed "six years sit here" and pointed at an empty seat behind him. I saw his prefect badge shine on his Hogwarts robe and instantly decided to take his advice and sit with my new classmates. As I sat down the cheering stopped, McGonagall said "let the feast begin" and the most beautiful food appeared before me. I ate much more than my stomach could take but I did not regret a single bite. It was simply delicious.

– Hi again, someone said behind my back.

I turned around and there stood the little redheaded girl that I would have recognised from anywhere.

– Hi Lily, I politely answered.

– Just here to welcome you to the Gryffindor house, she said.

– Thanks! Right back at you by the way! I answered and smiled.

– Well, I didn't expect anything else. Did you expect that you would be sorted into Gryffindor? Lily asked.

– Not really. I really thought that I would be sorted into Slytherin. I still think I would fit in there the best.

The words had slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them. Everyone at the table went silent.

Lily Potter said "that's cool", but I could see her staring at me and she didn't hesitate to turn around and run back to her seat. Thereafter nobody wanted to talk to me. Dessert appeared on the table and the stares that I got were hitting me hard in the stomach. Suddenly I felt tears falling from my face without me even realising it. Why would I say something like that? I knew that Gryffindor and Slytherin held a grudge towards each other and saying that you liked the other house better was like taking suicide. Almost. I ate the pudding as fast as I could. When McGonagall finally said that we were allowed to leave I was the first one out.

I stumbled my way through the school and found a corridor with a large window where I sat down. I continued crying because of my crappy first day and all I wanted was to go to bed but I soon realised that I didn't have a password. Stubborn as I was, I decided to stay in the window until someone found me. Minutes passed and soon they became hours. Not having the energy to hold my eyelids open I fell asleep.

I woke up hearing running footsteps and I was suddenly lifted up. I locked eyes with no one else but Mr. Thomas. He dragged me up a lot of stairs and I stumbled after him. I asked him where he was taking me but he wouldn't answer. I asked once again but still no answer. I sighed and decided to drop it. After a while I saw the painting of the Fat Lady who was sound asleep just as I had been a couple of minutes ago. Mr. Thomas whispered "A tutum domum" and the painting swung open.

– Up two flights of stairs and then the door on the right, he said, letting go of me and pushed me towards the right opening.

– Your baggage will await you there.

Half sleeping I walked up the stairs.

I opened the door, saw my suitcases and an empty bed beside them. I pulled of my shoes and fell asleep immediately as a felt the softness of my new found, favourite pillow.

Thanks for reading! Quite happy with this chapter but please do leave a review of what you thought about it ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

Hello guys! Finally (!) I upload the third chapter! I don't know what took me so long... I'll just blame it all on school.

Do not judge a book by its cover

_Chapter Three_

I woke up with a start when the alarm clock went off with a high pitch sound.

I slapped the snooze button and turned around in my bed.

– James Potter, get up! my best friend Eric Wood shouted imitating my mother.

Not listening I pulled up my blanket so that it covered my ears shutting all noise out. Eric took this as the perfect opportunity to throw himself on me.

I tried to push him off myself and after a while of intense fighting I succeeded. Wood fell to the floor and I stepped out of my bed and started dressing myself. We left the dormitory, the common room and went for the Great Hall. We were all alone as always. Every morning we would go up at five o'clock and eat breakfast all by ourselves. There we could openly talk about the silly Slytherins and about what our next gag would be.

We walked down the stairs and through the doors of the Great Hall. To our great surprise we were not the only ones who had decided to eat early.

There sat a girl, with brown hair pulled up in a ponytail, who was poking around in her food. From our distance you could easily see that she was upset. Wood, the gentleman that he was, walked towards her and asked what was going on. She looked up and I suddenly realised who it was. It was the weird, new girl that had been sorted into Gryffindor saying that she rather wanted to be in Slytherin. Traitor. She wasn't crying but one could easily see that she had. Wood stretched out a napkin towards her.

– Thanks but no thanks, she said and pushed it away.

–What's wrong? Eric asked.

– Oh, let me see, she said.

–It is my second day here and I am already hated by everyone in my house. Even the head of the house, she continued.

– Mr. Thomas? Is there a day when he doesn't have a smile on his face? Well, I can tell you. You are the first person EVER that he doesn't like, I said.

– Thanks, she said bitterly. He won't talk to me and when he has to he always has a tone irritation.

– You make the impossible possible, I said and bowed deeply as if I was impressed.

– Hilarious. I must have set some kind of record in Hogwarts history. He had to drag me twice in one day and one of the times it was three o'clock in the morning, she said while banging her head on the table.

I couldn't help noticing that she looked worried.

– Good luck with the Care of magical Creatures lesson today then, Wood said. I could see on his face that he actually cared for the girl. I would have to talk to him later. She was still a traitor even if she cried.

– Just put me on the record list. I wanted to think of myself becoming a wonderful student here, but it seems like that failed.

– Hate to break it to you but I am the current record holder. I was in deep trouble five times my first day, I spat out with confidence.

The girl snorted.

– You got your chance of being the new record holder but now it's too late, I snapped at her.

– Okay, I believe you, although I must be the record holder in the girls' league, she replied.

– Probably. Girls around here are too neat to get in trouble, Wood added.

– How many weeks? she suddenly asked.

– What about it? I said.

– Well, you were in trouble five times on one day. You must have gotten at least one week of detention, she said.

– Yeah... I got three months, I answered.

– Was it worth it? she asked.

– Of course it was, I said.

– We've got to go now. We need to plan a couple of things, Wood interrupted.

– Oh. Okay. I guess I'll see you later then, she said drawing her attention back to her food.

– Hopefully not, I mumbled.

We went to the big stairwell and started to walk upwards. We went for the Room of Requirement. After the war when the repairing of Hogwarts began they decided to make the Room of Requirement as secure as possible. Anyone could still use it but no one could get into the same room as another person if they didn't think the exact same words as they did. Blowing up the wall would not work either. Wood and I had used this as an advantage as we could store all our secret plans in one room where nobody could see them. This irritated all the teachers at Hogwarts for when they couldn't find us they knew that we were in here doing mischief. They had tried everything trying to find the right room, our room, but they never found it. Making your own private room wasn't hard though but trying to make different things appear in the room was very difficult. Everything had some kind of specific code name. You would have to get the code name just right to make the object appear.

Wood and I reached the seventh floor and walked through the corridor. It was six o'clock and the torches lit as we past them. We stopped by an empty wall and looked upon it. "You might know what I'm trying to hide" we both thought in unison. A large door appeared and we stepped inside. The exact moment that the door was closed it disappeared.

Wood passed out on the sofa while I sat down in a puff chair. The room was big and held almost no furniture except for a sofa, a chair and a big board with small notes and pictures. The board held all our planning. If you looked closely at the notes you could see that it was all rubbish. We had added a lot of letters so that you couldn't make out the real words anymore. You would have to cast "Aparecium" to make some of the letters disappear and make the text readable.

– What will be our next master plan? Wood asked.

– I don't know. Maybe we could try and steal some gillyweed from professor Slughorn's supply closet, I suggested.

– Sounds good. Then we could take a swim in the lake. Just like last year, said Wood while stretching his arms and legs and closing his eyes.

After finishing my breakfast I climbed the stairs and entered the common room finding out that there was still nobody up and I decided to stroll around the castle. I could go to the lake and read through a bit of my school books but then I remembered that I would probably meet Mr. Thomas and I was counting on not meeting him again until the lesson began. Having nothing to do until eight o'clock I made up a plan to explore the castle. I would start with the seventh floor and then make my way down.

I quickly ran up the common room stairs and sneaked into the girls' dormitory to get my MP3 and my ear buds. I put them in my ears, got my playlist running and walked to the seventh floor. I strolled around, having a good time. Not really having a destination or a goal while walking always made me feel free of trouble. One of my favourite songs started playing and I sang along in my mind: "It's dangerous to speak and sigh.

You might know what I'm trying to hide". Suddenly a door appeared by my side. Odd. I traced my finger along the metal figures that plastered the door. Must be the Room of Requirement I thought to myself. I opened it and stepped inside.

– WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!? the black haired boy from earlier shouted at me.

– How did you get in? the other boy who had offered me the napkin asked.

– I don't know! I flung my arms up in the air.

– I was just listening to some music while walking through the corridor and a door appeared.

The brown haired boy who was sitting in the sofa looked at me with astonishment and worry while the other boy was furious.

– Damn it! he shouted.

– Now we have to change the password and create a whole new room. It took us hours just to make the sofa appear!

He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. It pointed in every direction possible as if he had just went out flying in a thunderstorm.

– I am sorry that I interrupted your little secret club meeting. Not that you were doing anything special. You were just being lazy. And why is this room so special to you? It looks like an abandoned warehouse with only a chair, a sofa and a board with unreadable notes. To me it seems like a waste of space.

– What!? You... WHAT!? the black haired boy spat out in disbelief.

– If I were you I would use my time doing something useful, like studying for example, I said not thinking straight.

– You sound just like my aunt Hermio...

– You mean something useful like walking around in an empty corridor all by yourself listening to music? the other boy interrupted, obviously angry. I had crossed some sort of line.

– I was finding my way through the castle as a matter of fact! I said back defensively.

– All alone? the boy asked.

– Yes. I like having some alone time, I answered holding a fake, proud posture.

– You were walking alone just because don't have any friends because everyone in this whole school hates you! Even Mr. Thomas, one of the nicest persons on earth doesn't like you! the black haired boy who was now standing only inches away shouted at me.

I felt how his heat and anger pulsated through his skin and on me. Tears were streaming down my face as I turned and ran through the door.

I ran until I ended up by the Fat Lady's portrait. I mumbled the password, the portrait swung open and I stepped inside. There was still no one in the common room. They were all probably down eating breakfast. I stormed up the stairs, ripped the door open and threw myself on the bed. I let my tears get captured by the pillow that now seemed like my only friend. I was so busy trying to come up with the best excuse possible that would let me skip class that I didn't notice the door open and close.

– Hello, a girl's voice spoke.

I did not to answer. I just wanted to be left alone. A round face peeked through the curtains of my four post bed.

– Umm... You okay? she asked.

– Wish I was home but otherwise I would consider everything else perfectly fine, I answered once again burying my face in the pillow.

– Oh, the girl simply replied looking confused.

– I'm sorry, I said. I'm having a really bad day. That's all.

– I see. My first days were also really crappy. Your name is Jenna right? she asked.

– Yeah, I said. What's yours?

– My name is Claire. Claire Avery, Claire said bowing her head slightly.

I directly got the connection.

– Avery the Death Eater huh? And you're in Gryffindor? Yeah, I can imagine just about how crappy your first days must have been, I said.

– Yeah. To summon it up, my parents would not talk to me for about half a year, the Gryffindor house despised me because of my background and the Slytherins thought of me as a traitor. A pretty bad first week if you could say so, said Claire.

– Yep, got your point, I said.

She looked at me with deep blue eyes filled with pity when she really was the one who could use it.

– How long took it for you to finally get accepted? I asked.

– A couple of months. People started to realise that I wasn't like my parents, Claire said.

– My mother always used to say that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. I've tried to follow the saying but it's really hard! I keep meeting people whom I just cannot stand! I continued.

– Haha! I know the feeling, Claire laughed and sat down on the bed.

– So what's with this school and grudges? Why is everyone against Slytherin? I don't really see what's so bad with them, I wondered.

– Well, as far as I know, Slytherin is like one whole family. Slytherins should marry Slytherins. It is all about preserving the pure-blood status. Because of that, the other houses despise them. The Second Wizarding War only made it worse, Claire answered while drumming with her fingers on the bedpost.

– I'm a bit ashamed because I am actually one of them.

– Ashamed? Don't be, I said pulling her into a half embrace.

– A bit. I am mostly ashamed about my father who was sent to Azkaban after the war. I can still visit him though. While being ashamed I also feel relieved. I became the black lamb in the family when I was sorted into Gryffindor and that comes with a few positives, she said.

– Like what? I asked.

– Because of the fact that my family doesn't care about what I do anymore I can be with whoever I want and they don't really care if I'm home for the summer or not. I usually spend my summers at the Longbottoms' house, she said.

– Why them?

I sat up while asking and bit off a piece of a chocolate frog.

– I'm friends with Alice Longbottom.

Claire practically lay down in the bed by now.

– Then you must know the Potters, I said.

– Yeah, I do. I've been at their house a couple of times. I would like to get to know them better. They seem very nice. I know James Potter the best cause we are in the same year.

– James Potter, I questioned having forgot the eldest boy entirely.

– Yes. I don't know if you've met him but I could bet you have. He is hard to miss being the biggest prankster at the whole school.

– Wait a second. James Potter. Quite tall, black hair that won't lay straight and hazel eyes? Hangs out with a boy who is a bit taller with sand brown hair? I asked feeling stupid that I hadn't thought about it before.

– That's the one. His friends name is Eric Wood.

– Let me bet. There both on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and one of them is the captian? I asked.

– Yep. James is the seeker and Wood is a beater along with me. None of them are captain yet. But everyone knows that Eric will become captain this year. We will probably hear about it today, Claire rabbled.

– You're a beater! I shouted out in disbelief.

– You are not the first one to be surprised. I was trained to be one by my parents. They put me on cricket AND baseball practice when I was little which made the beater talent come naturally, she said.

– Whoa! Well that's great! Now I have a reason for coming to the games at all. Though remember: I hate sports. I tried Quidditch when I was little and fell while trying to catch the quaffle and have been afraid of heights ever since. It always feels like I'm falling when placed on a broom.

– But you'll have to practice flying still, huh? Claire asked.

– Yeah... And I hate it, I answered. May I ask you a question though. Is Madame Hooch still holding the lessons?

– No. She retired a couple of years ago. But she sometimes returns to watch a game or two, Claire said. We have a new teacher and he is really good actually!

– What's he called? I asked.

– Lee Jordan. Mr. Jordan, she said.

– Oh. Well that's lovely. I liked him in the books, I said.

– Books? What are you talking about?

– The Harry Potter books? You know. About Harry Potter and his amazing life filled with adventure? They're really famous you know, I said surprised about the fact that Claire didn't seem to understand what I was talking about.

– I'm sorry. I have lost you entirely. A book about the Potter family? she asked.

– Not only one. Seven! They are really good as well! Written by J.K. Rowling.

– Nope. Not a memory about it. Wow, I really must have missed something seeing how upset you look about me not knowing, Claire said giving me a small smile.

– Oh, sorry! I just really thought everyone would know about them. Or I just assumed everyone would.

– Then you simply just have to tell me everything you know, Claire said her smile growing wider.

– Okay then. It's a deal, I said.

We shook hands, smiled at our new found friendship and I started to tell the story.

Thank you soooo much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I want to finish the next chapter as soon as possible but I can't promise anything. I've got a lot to do nowadays. Well, please review if you've got the time! :D

/Hank-Tank

PS. Thank you once again! .DS


End file.
